


By Her Side

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: He'd never forgive himself if he lost his padawan.





	By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka has a fever ~~(and the only prescription is more cowbell)~~ , Obi-Wan is wise, and Anakin is too attached to his padawan. It's a day ending in -y in the Clone Wars universe!

Ahsoka groans and thrashes against her sweat-soaked bedsheets. When Obi-Wan raises his arm and brushes the back of his hand lightly over her forehead, he finds that it's slippery with her sweat and hot to the touch.   
  
"Master Kenobi, I'm so  _cold_ ," Ahsoka moans, reaching up to rub at her bare arms.   
  
Anakin turns and frowns at Obi-Wan. "What did the doctor say?" he asks.   
  
"She prescribed medicine but it doesn't seem to have had much of an effect," Obi-Wan admits, drawing away from Ahsoka's sickbed and stroking his beard.   
  
"Is she—is she going to be okay?" Anakin looks back at his padawan and wrestles down the feeling that claws at his insides and threatens to drag him under.   
  
He'd never forgive himself if he lost his padawan.  
  
"It's not your fault that she's sick," Obi-Wan points out gently, "and it's not your fault she isn't getting better. We will find answers."  
  
Anakin sighs and reaches out, taking Ahsoka's hand in his and squeezing it. "I'm sorry, Snips."  
  
Ahsoka doesn't respond to the mumbled apology, just moans and thrashes and gibbers incoherently. Her cheeks are flushed rosy red and her eyes are blank and glassy.   
  
Obi-Wan puts a hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezes gently but meaningfully. "We're not doing her any good right now," he says. "We should be out looking for a way to help her."  
  
Anakin can't tear his eyes away from Ahsoka's miserable, contorted form. Her white cotton nightgown is stained with sweat and her bedsheets are entangled with her thrashing legs.  
  
He knows Obi-Wan is right but he can't bear to pull himself away.  
  
He clasps tightly onto Ahsoka's small, trembling hand. "I think it best if I stay here, Master," Anakin murmurs. "To keep her company."  
  
Obi-Wan sighs. He opens his mouth as if to protest before thinking better of it. "I think that would be a great comfort to her," he offers, his tone warm and fond.  
  
Anakin glances up at him and offers him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Master."  
  
"I best be on my way," Obi-Wan says, tugging his robe over his shoulders.   
  
"Right, Master," Anakin says. "I'll send word if her condition improves."  
  
Obi-Wan lingers in the doorway before slipping out and letting the door shut behind him.  
  
Anakin turns back to Ahsoka and takes her clammy hand in his. He knows Obi-Wan is right, he won't be much help to Ahsoka as far as finding a cure for her illness goes, but his instincts tell him this is where he should be.   
  
As if in response, Ahsoka's fingers clutch weakly at his own.   
  
Anakin slowly rubs a gloved thumb back and forth over Ahsoka's callused knuckles.   
  
Ahsoka's quiet now, save her even breaths, and Anakin realizes she's fallen asleep. He rests his forehead against her montrals and closes his eyes. He lulls off a little while later, Ahsoka's hand still clasped loosely in his own.


End file.
